feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Watanabe (Wraith Earth 616) Respect Thread
The Yuri Watanabe '''you' know? She wasn't real. That Yuri was a story I made up, a lie I told myself--The good grandaughter I thought I wanted to be. Do you know what a wraith is, Spider-Man? It's a wisp, a trace, a ghost--The fading memory of someone who's gone. There's a reason I took the mask back so easily after giving it up. I didn't understand that fully until I killed a man last night. Yuri Watanabe would have been horrified by what I did. But you know how I felt? I felt free! '' Yuri Watanabe was a famous cop who was inspired by her grandfather Kenneth Watanabe. She later on became in NYPD captain and supporter to Spider-Man when he is dealing with dangerous villians. When someone close to her got shot, she became the masked vigilante Wraith and punish those who do wrong. STRENGTH: *Strikes a man down with one hand *Grabs a man with one hand *One shots a Demon member with a single punch *Overpowers a Demom member with one hand *One shots two thugs simultaneously with a single punch *Sends the Living Brain flying with a single kick *Sends Goblin amped Carly Cooper with a single kick then sends her flying again with a single punch *Restrains Goblin amped Carly Cooper with her bare hands *Knocks a Thug back with a single kick the proceeds to one shot him with a single punch *Knocks Ox away with a single kick *One shots Ox and an Enforcer with a single punch *One shots Fancy Dan with a single punch *One shots another Enforcer with a Headbutt so hard that it breaks through metal doors *Kills a Demon member *One shots a Demon member with a single kick and defeats the other two with a simultaneous punch and kick *Sends Spider-Man flying with a single kick. Spidey really felt that. Spider-Man takes a punch from Black Cat and comes out fine. SPEED/AGILITY: *Attacks a man before he has a chance to react *Slaps a gun out a man's hand before he has a chance to fire *Dodges gunfire from both sides simultaneously *Reacts and tags Superior Spider-Man even when his Spider-Sense flashed *Strikes the Living Brain before it has time to react *Slides under the Living Brain *Rapidly strikes Goblin amped Carly Cooper before she has a chance to attack *Dodges a punch from Goblin amped Carly Cooper *Leaps through a City Block and keeps up with Spider-Man's swing speed *Perfect Balance and leaps off from a high place *Keeps up with Spider-Man's swing speed again *Dodges all of Fancy Dan's attacks *Throws a bunch of smoke bombs at a couple guards before they have a chance to fire *Keeps up with Spider-Man's swinging speed yet again *Strikes Spider-Man before he has a chance to react *Recovers from being thrown by Spider-Man DURABILITY: *Takes hits from a Goblin amped Carly Cooper *Takes more hits from a Goblin amped Carly Cooper *Takes another hit from Goblin amped Carly Cooper *Takes a tackle from Spider-Man SKILL: *Is a Police Officer and Soldier implying that she is very experienced in H2H combat *Defeats Fancy Dan in H2H combat EQUIPMENT: ' ''Tentacles: *Throws a thug so hard that it breaks metal doors *Cuts through Anti-Venom's webs *Restrains a Goblin nation member *Restrains Superior Spider-Man *Trips the Living Brain *Swings through a Jailhouse *Restrains an enforcer and blocks bullets simultaneously *Restrains an enforcer again *Slams down a Circus member Gas: *It makes bullets miss her *Invisibility *Short circuits a control panel Smoke Bombs: *Teleportation *Has alot of them to distract the guards ''Notes: '''''She is pretty good in a fight but she can be tagged by slower foes if she loses her cool and not only that can get one shotted by an enraged Spider-Man. She gets out of Spider-Man's webbing but it is unclear how since she is a peak human. Category:Characters